A Chance Meeting
by believable-pen
Summary: AU  Ianto bumps into a woman while on his way to the tourist office... There is no Jack/Ianto. Canary Wharf did happen.


**A Chance Meeting**

The young man was in such a hurry to get to where he was going, that he began to walk faster and faster along the boardwalk. One thing was on his mind - getting into the Hub before Jack noticed he was gone - if only the Bay wasn't so crowded with tourists, he would make it in plenty of time. But as it was, what with the sun being out and tourists vying for rides on the boats, and going into the numerous coffee shops and restaurants, it was busy and very slow going. As he pushed by a crowd of people, he caught a young woman on her left shoulder, almost knocking her to the ground. He stopped, his face turning red.

"I'm really sorry. Did I hurt you?" He took her arm.

The young woman smiled at him. "No, I'm fine."

He smiled back at her. "I should really slow down and watch where I'm going. My boss says I'll have a heart attack one of these days." He let her arm go. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. He's probably right, your boss."

Their eyes met and held.

"It-It's a beautiful day," he managed between stares, then looking around them.

"Be careful what you say. It might start raining. It is Cardiff."

They laughed.

"I'm Ianto Jones, by the way."

"Jessica Thompson."

They shook hands.

Ianto went to walk away, but turned back. "Would you like to have lunch with me," he looked at the ground. "I know we've only just bumped into each other," he smiled. "but I'd like to buy you lunch, to make up for bumping into you."

Jessica returned his smile. "You really don't have to," she began. "But I'd like that."

"Great. I work in the tourist office," he pointed. "I can meet you outside at say, 12.30pm."

"I'll look forward to it."

Ianto turned and walked away. "See you then."

Jessica watched him until he disappeared into the tourist office.

"Mmm, can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" said Jessica's friend, Stephanie, moving up next to her. "But he is cute."

Jessica frowned.

"You're a fast worker, Jess."

Jessica shook her head. "Are we going on this boat ride, or not?"

"I was just saying…." Stephanie watched her friend, smiling.

Jessica pushed her forward toward the queue now forming at the gate. "Yes, well, don't!" There was no animosity in her voice.

They both laughed as they went to join the queue.

Ianto went through the tourist office, through the secret door and down into the Hub below. As he got out of the lift, he patted down his suit and straightened his tie. Ianto looked around as soon as he walked through the cog door, looking for Jack.

Owen raised an eyebrow, looking towards Jack's office. "He got back five minutes ago. Sorry. Invisible lift." Owen pointed to his right.

_Shit _mouthed the young Welshman. But inwardly he was smiling.

"Ianto!" came the voice from Jack's office.

"Sir?" Ianto braced himself.

"Coffee, if you can spare the time."

"Coming right up," he cringed at the tone of Jack's voice.

Ianto went to the small kitchen and started the coffee machine. Before long he had made five cups of coffee. Taking them first to the members seated around their workstations, he then took two cups up to Jack's office above.

"Your coffee, sir." said Ianto, placing the familiar blue and white mug on the desk.

Jack looked up from his paperwork. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He feigned a pout.

"Was there something specific you wanted, sir?" He asked, avoiding the question, and his pouting.

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, no, I just wanted to know where you were, that's all." Jack sipped his coffee. "Is that a crime, Jones, Ianto Jones?"

Ianto smiled, knowing that Jack just needed his coffee. "No, sir, as far as I'm aware, it isn't a crime."

"This is delicious," Jack said, taking another sip. "One of your special blends?"

Ianto seated himself across from Jack. "Arabica beans, three different kinds, with a hint of nutmeg, chilli and dark chocolate." Ianto smiled. "If that's all, sir, I have work to do in the archives." He stood, taking his coffee cup with him.

"Mmm? Oh. Yeah, see you later, and thanks." Jack lifted his cup to Ianto.

"My pleasure, sir." Ianto turned to leave. "Would it be okay if I left for lunch today? I'll order yours before I leave, of course, and I won't be too long."

"No, that's fine." Jack looked at the younger man, then back at his paperwork. "You got a date?"

"Well, not exactly a date. Someone I met earlier."

"Ianto Jones, you fast worker!" Jack smiled wickedly..

Ianto rolled his eyes and left the office.

Jessica and Stephanie boarded the boat, sitting at the front on the left side near the window. Once seated they looked out over the Bay. The sun was still shinning, glinting off the water like diamonds.

"Where to after this?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, not too far. Maybe stick around the Bay."

"Why?"

"I'm….having lunch with Ianto."

"Ianto who?"

"The cute guy from earlier."

"See, fast worker."

They both laughed.

The boat pulled away from the quay and the man up at the front began is running commentary. The two women looked around them and then out at what he was telling them all about. The boat crossed over to the Penarth Barriers and then turned back to Cardiff Bay. It took just over 30 minutes.

When they got back, the two women went for ice cream, seating themselves down outside the tourist office to eat it.

Jessica kept eyeing the door.

"If you want to see him again, why don't you go inside and ask him something?"

Jessica blushed slightly. "Nah. I can wait."

"Right."

"I can!"

"Course you can." Stephanie smiled, licking her ice cream.

"Okay, maybe we could walk up to the Millennium Centre." Jessica looked at her watch. "It's only 10.55am."

"What time are you meeting him, this Ianto?"

"12.30pm."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Steph, I really like him."

Stephanie tutted. "I suppose I could go on a Tour Bus."

"You're the best."

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

Ianto moved around the archives, filing documents, photocopying files, cataloguing artefacts. He was whistling to himself as he went. Ianto was so wrapped up in what he was doing, that he didn't notice Jack appear in the doorway. He was standing there, watching the young Welshman, a smile curling his lips.

"She must be pretty special," he began, making Ianto jump. "Haven't seem you this happy in a while."

"Sir!" Ianto swung round to face the Captain, almost dropping the file he was holding. "I didn't hear you." He blushed. "Yes, I think she is." He carried on filing.

"Did you get her name?"

"Jessica."

"Pretty name. Is she Welsh?"

He shook his head. "No, sir."

"Oww, a summer romance, I love it!"

"Not quite, sir, just lunch."

"That's what you say now, Ianto."

Ianto blushed again. Jack had a knack of making him blush.

"I was in a hurry to get back here before you, you see. I almost knocked her over."

"Yeah. That reminds me, where were you, by the way?"

Ianto cringed. He'd reminded him. "I can't tell you, sir. It would ruin a perfectly good surprise."

Jack eyed the younger man, curious now. "Who is the surprise for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He kept working.

Jack raised an eyebrow, pouting again. "Point made. Fair enough."

Ianto sighed.

"Drop by my office after lunch. I wanna hear how your 'date' went."

Ianto smiled. "Lunch, sir."

"Whatever."

After Jack left, Ianto checked his watch. 11.43am.

Man, time was dragging.

As Jessica and Stephanie looked around the Millennium Centre, they noticed the gift shop. Going inside, they looked at the books and then bought post cards.

"Dave will love this one. It's got a Welsh Dragon on it."

Jessica took a look, then picked one herself. "I'll get this one for Harrie."

Taking them to the counter, they looked at the array of delicious chocolates laid out before them.

"I mustn't," said Jessica.

Stephanie picked up a bag of Maltesers. "These won't hurt."

After paying, they went outside and walked over to the Silver Water Tower. Neither could resist touching it, letting the cold water run over their hands.

Sitting on a stone bench, the two friends wrote out their cards, affixing stamps to them.

"We can post them later."

Jessica checked her watch. 12.20pm. "I think I better walk back to the tourist office. Ianto will be there soon."

Stephanie looked in the direction of the bus shelter. "I can pick up the Tour Bus over there."

Jessica took hold of her friends hand. "Thanks for this."

"Well, he is cute."

Ianto shut down the computer, switched off the photocopier and lights and closed the door behind him.

It was almost 12.15pm, and he didn't want to be late for his lunch date with Jessica. Taking the stairs back up to the main Hub two at a time, Ianto made his way to the kitchen. Taking out his phone, he ordered the teams lunch and put on a pot of coffee.

Jack strolled out of his office and stood watching the frantic activity in the kitchen. He smiled to himself, seeing the Welshman in such a happy mood, warmed his heart.

"Leave it and get out of here," he called down. "I'll take it from here."

Ianto bowed slightly, grabbed his jacket and headed for the cog door.

"Be back here by 2pm."

Ianto beamed. "Thank you, sir."

Jack shook his head.

Owen and Tosh watched Ianto disappear and then went to the kitchen for their coffee.

"Wonder what he ordered for lunch?" asked Owen.

Jack's mobile phone beeped, telling him he'd received a message. Taking it out he read it, smiling. "Pizza with all the trimmings," Jack told Owen.

Owen smiled. "Good ol' Tea Boy."

Ianto entered the lift, pushed the button and waited for the door to come down. Seconds later, it opened and he rushed along the corridor to the secret door leading into the tourist office. Once inside, Ianto went to the 'Staff Only' room, checked his hair in the mirror and moved around the counter to the main door. Unlocking it, he stepped outside, re-locking it after him.

Jessica was sat on a bench looking out over the Bay. Ianto walked up and sat beside her.

"I love it here," he said. "When the sun shines, it's beautiful."

Jessica turned to look into clear blue eyes. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"So, what do you fancy for lunch?"

'_Wouldn't you like to know' _thought Jessica.

"There's a nice Italian place on the corner."

Ianto nodded. "Yep. I've been in there a few times."

They stood, walking towards the stairs leading up to where the shops and restaurants were.

"Have you been in Cardiff long?"

"A couple of days."

"When do you leave?"

"On Tuesday."

Today was Thursday.

"Got any plans?"

Jessica smiled.

"Sorry. Too many questions."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm here with my friend, Stephanie. We came to look around the University at Newport. I'll be going there next term."

Ianto grinned. "That's….good news." Then a frown crossed his beautiful face. "I didn't poach you away from your friend, did I?"

"Not exactly. Stephanie went on the Tour Bus."

It was a little white lie.

"Oh, right."

They walked along to Pizza Express. Ianto held the door open for Jessica and they went inside. The waiter took them to a table by the window, Ianto thanked him and held out the chair for Jessica.

As they looked through the menu, Ianto leaned forward.

"May I make a few suggestions?"

Jessica nodded.

"The Panini with basil, sun dried tomatoes and mozzarella is out of this world and the Lasagne is to die for!"

"Lasagne it is then." Jessica said, putting the menu down.

The waiter came to take their order.

"The Panini and Lasagne, please."

"Any drinks, sir?"

"Coke, please," said Jessica.

"Make that two," Ianto handed back the menus. "Thanks."

The waiter took the menus and went away with their order.

They sat and chatted until the waiter brought their drinks, then Ianto leaned back, looking out of the window. The Bay was still busy, but even more so now, as people were emerging from businesses for lunch.

"Is this your first time in Cardiff?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. I love coming here. But usually it's just for the weekend with the girls."

"Are you staying close by?"

"Ty Rosa, in Grangetown."

Ianto frowned. "Don't think I know that one."

"It's a B&B run by two gay men."

Jessica watched for a reaction. There was none.

"They're really nice."

"That's the main thing."

Jessica smiled.

As they sat there, Jack walked by, nodding and winking to Ianto as he passed them.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes," Ianto smiled. "He's my boss."

"Mmm, very handsome."

"You think so?" Ianto frowned.

"Yes."

Ianto shook his head.

"So, does he work for the tourist board, too?"

Ianto almost choked on his coke. "Er, no, not exactly. He's in….security."

"Oh, right." Jessica watched as Jack rounded the corner. "Does he always dress like that?"

"Is his, er, uniform, I suppose."

"I noticed a holster. Do you have a gun?"

"Not on me, no."

The waiter brought their meals.

"Enjoy."

"So where do you come from?"

"Standish, in Wigan."

"I was born and grew up in Newport, actually." Ianto offered. "I went to University in Cambridge and tried a few jobs before I settled here just over eight months ago."

"Do you like it?"

"Actually, yes, I do."

Jessica started eating her meal.

"What are you studying?" asked Ianto.

"English and Creative Writing."

"Really? Sounds interesting."

"What did you study?"

Ianto tasted his Panini. "Sociology. Business Studies. Management. I actually took typing and shorthand, too.""I suppose that all helps, dealing with the public as you do."

"Yep. Some people can be quite obnoxious." He smiled, taking a sip of his coke.

"Have you always lived in the area?"

"No. I worked in London for a while." He looked away, remembering.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No it's fine. I worked near Canary Warf."

"That must have been dreadful. I saw it on the news, and couldn't believe what was happening. What were they called…Cybermen?"

Ianto nodded. "I moved back here a few weeks later, and here I am."

"Lucky for me," whispered Jessica.

Ianto just smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Jack walked back passed the Pizza Express, but Ianto and Jessica were having a conversation and didn't notice him. Inwardly, Jack was happy that Ianto was 'dating'. Or at least, being interested in the opposite sex again. He wasn't sure after Lisa, if the Welshman would ever give his heart to anyone ever again.

Walking along the top, Jack descended the stairs, walked along to the tourist office and let himself in. Going to a writing pad by Ianto's computer, Jack wrote a note, pinning it to the secret door, so Ianto wouldn't fail to see it.

_Hope you had a great lunch. She's real pretty. Ask her out to dinner tonight and maybe a movie. See you later. CJH_

Smiling to himself, Jack went through the door, along the corridor and into the lift. Four floors down, he got out of the lift, walked through the cog door and into the Hub. Going straight to his office, Jack began the task of reducing the paperwork in his 'In' tray, before the end of the day.

Finishing their main course, the waiter approached with a smile and a menu.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Ianto looked at Jessica. "Coffee?" he asked her.

"Please. Black."

"Two coffees, please, one with cream."

"Coming right up, sir."

"That was delicious, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Jessica looked out at the Bay. "I never get bored of coming here. It's so beautiful." She turned to Ianto. "Early Sunday mornings it's almost deserted. You feel like you're the only person up."

"I know what you mean."

Slowly, Ianto moved his hand across the table to touch Jessica's hand. She didn't pull away.

"I feel as if I've known you for more than just a few hours, and I don't want this lunch date to end." He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Have dinner with me tonight, please?"

"Yes." Jessica said, without hesitation. "I'd love to."

They held hands until it was time to pay the bill and leave.

Once outside, they strolled hand in hand back to the tourist office.

"I'll ring you about a time, is that okay?"

Jessica nodded.

Unlocking the door, Ianto went inside, followed by Jessica. He rounded the counter, not seeing the note that Jack had pinned to the wall, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his mobile number, giving it to Jessica.

'07768352465'

Taking a piece of paper from the same pad, Jessica wrote her number down, saying it out loud as she wrote it. "07960122357." She handed it to Ianto, who accepted it, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

Jessica pulled back, but then moved to stand beside Ianto, returning the kiss.

When they parted, both were smiling.

"I'll call you later," Ianto told her.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, they kissed once more, before Jessica left.

Locking the door behind her, Ianto moved to the secret door and smiled as he saw the note Jack had left. "Already asked," he said, taking the note and placing it in his inside pocket.

Going back down to the Hub, Ianto went straight to the coffee machine to make a fresh pot for everyone before taking them around and two up to Jack's office. The older man sat back as Ianto entered his office.

"Well, how did it go?"

"Very well," said Ianto, sitting down. "And before you ask, I already invited her to dinner tonight," he delved into his inside pocket, taking out the note from Jack. "Before I got your little note." Ianto placed it on the desk.

Jack smiled mischievously. "Just tryin' to move things along."

Ianto smiled. "So I see."

"It's good to see you smile."

Ianto bowed his head. "Thank you."

"So, tell me all about her. Where does she come from? How much longer is she here for?"

"Jessica comes from Wigan and is here for another four days." He sipped his coffee. "She's here looking at Newport University."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"This could get serious."

Ianto shook his head fondly. "Don't read too much into it yet, sir."

"Why? You're a good looking man, Ianto."

"Yep, that's what my mam always used to tell me." He blushed again.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes, drinking their coffee, then,

"I better get back to the archives. I can see a pile of reports and files on Tosh's desk that need my attention." Ianto got up to leave.

"Lunch was good, by the way," Jack said.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it. My treat," Ianto replied. Then he was gone.

Jessica was waiting by the Water Tower when Stephanie got off the Tour Bus and joined her.

"I got off at the Castle and had a look in the gift shop. We ought to take a look around there another day. I'd love to buy a Welsh dictionary."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Jessica.

"Well, how did lunch go?"

"It was great. He invited me to dinner tonight."

"Oh, he's got it bad."

Jessica smiled

"Good job I have to work on my paper tonight, isn't it?"

"He is so sweet. I really like him."

"It shows."

They sat by the Tower for a while and then caught the bus back into the town centre. Jessica wanted to buy a new top to wear that evening. Satisfied with her purchase, the two women went back to their B&B and chilled out.

By 5.30pm, Ianto had finished all his filing and copying in the archives. Put out new leaflets and timetables in the tourist office and tidied up the Hub. He looked around, pleased with his efforts.

The rest of the team had gone home twenty minutes before, leaving Ianto free reign to get on with the tidying up, without interruptions. Finishing up, Ianto walked up the stairs to Jack's office. The older man had his feet up on his desk, arms across his chest, looking at nothing in particular.

"Finished?" he asked the young Welshman.

"Yep."

"Better head off home then."

"Is there anything you want me to do before I go, sir?"

"No. I'm good. Go enjoy yourself."

"I will. Thank you."

"See you in the morning."

Ianto just nodded.

By 7.15pm, Jessica had showered, washed her hair, dressed and made herself up and was waiting patiently for 8pm to come round. Stephanie was busy with pen and paper, writing a 4000 word essay.

"Will you please sit down! You're making me nervous." Joked Stephanie.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I really want this to work. If I do get into University here, we can spend time together."

"You like him that much?"

Jessica nodded.

Just then, Jessica's mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Ianto."

"Hi."

"I'll be with you a little earlier, is that okay?"

Jessica smiled at Stephanie. "Yes, that's okay."

"Can you give me the address and I'll be there in," He hesitated, then said, "Ten minutes."

"It's 118 Clive Street."

"I know where that is. Thanks."

"I'll be waiting outside the annex. It's across the road."

"See you in 10 then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Jessica hung up, grabbed her handbag and went to wait outside.

"It's a good job it's not raining, you'd get soaking wet."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"You're welcome."

Ianto left his flat and headed down to his car. Getting in, he started the engine and headed for Grangetown. It wasn't that far away and he would be pointing in the direction of the annex.

Turning into Clive Street, Ianto slowed down so he wouldn't miss Jessica. As he drove down the street, Ianto saw Jessica by the bus stop. The sight of her took his breath away. She was dressed in dark blue trousers and a light coral pink top. As it was a warm evening, Jessica wasn't wearing a coat.

Stopping, Ianto leaned across to open the door. As she got in, Ianto remarked, "You look really nice."Jessica smiled, getting into the car.

Ianto drove down to the Bay, parking the car in the car park behind the Red Dragon Centre.

"Do you like Mexican?"

"Can't say that I've ever tried it, but I'm willing to give it a go."

They walked to the Mexican Restaurant a hundred yards away.

The meal was enjoyable and they chatted through.

After, they walked down to the waterfront and went into the Terra Nova for a drink.

"I've been in here a few times with the girls," Jessica told him.

"I suppose it's my local." Ianto looked around the bar and then at Jessica. "They do good food here. I suppose you wouldn't like to have dinner with me again on Saturday, would you?"

Jessica didn't have to think about it, she knew the answer. "I'd love to."

They had a couple of drinks and then they walked hand in hand back to the car. Ianto drove Jessica back to her B&B and they kissed on the doorstep.

"I'll call you tomorrow, if that's alright."

"I'll look forward to it."

"I 'll let you know about Saturday then."

They kissed once more and then Ianto got back in his car and drove away.

Jessica rushed upstairs, her heart all a flutter.

"Well?" asked Stephanie, as Jessica entered the room.

"He asked me out again Saturday for dinner."

"He's got it bad, too."

Jessica sat on the bed and watched her friend. "Are you okay with this? If you're not…."

"You'll stay here with me? I think not, Jess. Go, you'll enjoy yourself, and who knows where it might lead."

They chatted well into the night and finally went to bed at 2.05am.

Ianto couldn't sleep. He was washed and dressed and back in the Hub by 4.50am. He cleaned the kitchen and coffee machine, tidied the workstations and cleaned the autopsy room before Jack put in an appearance.

"Why are you here so early?"

Ianto swung round to face Jack. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," a shake of the head.

"I….couldn't sleep."

"Oh, love is in the air, Ianto." Jack smiled.

"Yes, I think it is, sir."

Ianto climbed the stairs and went to sit on the old couch. Jack joined him.

"So, last night went well?"

Ianto nodded. "I made a date for Saturday night, too."

"Good for you." Jack playfully dug the younger man in the ribs.

"Not sure where to take her. We've been to the Italian and Mexican restaurants so far." He looked at Jack for inspiration.

"If you want something intimate, there's a nice restaurant just opened in the city centre near John Lewis. They sell steak and seafood. They have individual booths and candle lit tables."

"Sounds like just what I'm looking for. Intimate would be perfect."

"Give them a call later and reserve a table. It's called 'The Candle Light'."

Ianto stood. "Coffee, sir?"

"Splendid idea. My office?"

Ianto nodded.

Saturday couldn't come round quick enough for Jessica, who constantly looked at her mobile phone all of Friday morning. At 1.45pm, it rang, bringing up Ianto's number.

"Hello."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. About Saturday…."

"Do you have to cancel?"

"No! I was thinking….I'll pick you up around 5pm, we can go see a movie and then have dinner."

"Sounds wonderful."

Ianto smiled. "I have to go. If you're down the Bay this afternoon, pop in the tourist office. I'll be in here til 4pm."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Well?" asked Stephanie.

"He's picking me up at 5pm. Maybe a move and dinner.." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"There'll be no stopping you now."

Jessica laughed.

Ianto put his phone on the counter beside the computer and got back to the job in hand.

A couple came in earlier who were blind, they wanted to know about the Tour Bus schedule. Having nothing in the tourist office for the blind, Ianto had asked Tosh to send a printout in brail and he told the couple to come back in an hour and he'd have one ready for them. They couldn't thank him enough for his kindness.

"We aim to please," he told them.

Happy with the result, Ianto printed out the schedule on card so the dots were more pronounced and put it to one side for the couple. He also made a note to get brail copies ordered of all the booklets, leaflets and timetable, if he could. He was almost sure the budget would stretch to it.

Ten minutes later, the office door opened and in came the blind couple. Ianto welcomed them back.

"I have that schedule done for you." He placed it in the man's hands. "I hope it's readable.

The man ran his fingers over it and smiled. "Perfect. Thank you so much. Do we owe you anything?"

"Not a thing, just enjoy the rest of your holiday and come back if I can help you with anything else."

"We certainly will. Thanks again."

"My pleasure."

By 4.15pm, Kelly hadn't appeared, so Ianto closed up for the day and went back down to the Hub. It was time to tidy up. Grabbing a black bin bag, Ianto started with the empty pizza box and drinks cups on the low coffee table in front of the couch. Next, the autopsy bay. Owen had managed to cover most of the floor in wet paper towels. His way of cleaning the floor, no doubt. Next, Ianto cleared Tosh and Gwen's desks of sweet wrappers, styrofoam cups and empty paper bags.

Last, was Jack's office. Taking a new bag with him, Ianto climbed the stairs. Jack was seated doing paperwork.

"Sir."

"Ianto."

"Where is everyone?"

"Firing range. They'll be back in about," he looked at his watch "fifteen minutes."

"Good. Just your office to clean then, sir."

Jack looked around. "That'll take at least a week." He laughed. "Just empty the bin for now."

"Sir."

"Oh, and when you've done that, go home. Take tomorrow off."

"Sir?"

"It was Owen's day off, but he has to work. His decision, not mine. So, you can take the day off instead. Get ready for that date of yours." Jack looked from under his eyelashes.

Ianto smiled. "Thank you." Ianto emptied the bin. "I'm picking Jessica up at 5pm. Taking her to the movies first."

"Good for you. Make the most of the time left to you both."

"I'm hoping that we can keep seeing each other when Jessica gets to University next term."

"You really like her that much?"

"I haven't dated since Lisa. Haven't really met anyone I wanted to, really….until now."

Jessica and Stephanie spent the evening in their room, reading and generally enjoying each others company.

By 12.15am, they turned out the light and went to sleep.

Bright and early next morning, the two women dressed and made it across the road for breakfast.

"So, have you checked out what movies are on?"

"No, not yet, Thought we could walk down to the Bay and check it out a bit later."

"Do you think we'll have time. You've got to get ready." Stephanie smiled, innocently.

"Oi!"

After breakfast, the two friends went back to their room, got a few things together and headed out towards the Bay. It was only a fifteen minute walk.

Once there, they went to the Red Dragon Centre and looked to see what was showing that afternoon.

"Ghost Rider with Nick Cage looks good."

Stephanie just stared, shaking her head. "Ianto is not going to want to watch _you_ ogle Nick Cage."

"Mmm." Jessica looked again. "Mr & Mrs Smith?"

"Him ogling Angelina. Even worse."

Jessica sighed.

"How about, Robin Hood? You don't exactly fancy Russell Crow. Kate Blanchard isn't a beauty…."

"Yep, I like it. Robin Hood it is," then the smile went from Jessica's face. "What if Ianto wants to pick the movie?"

"Don't let him. He can pick the restaurant."

By 4.30pm, Ianto was standing in his front room, drinking a glass of water. His stomach was turning summersaults.

He'd never been this nervous since he asked Lisa out….well, not quite true, she asked him. He was too nervous. But he loved her almost from the moment he first saw her, until the day she died. Not quite true. There was still a part of him that loved her. Would always love her. The way she was taken from him, left a deep wound. One that hadn't quite healed yet. But he thought Jessica might just be the one to make him whole again.

Picking up his car keys, Ianto check to make sure he had both cash and credit cards in his wallet before heading out the door. He opted for the casual look for this date. He wore casual slate grey trousers with a pale yellow polo shirt.

Slamming his front door, Ianto headed down the stairs and out into the street where his car was parked. Unlocking it, he got in, belted himself in and started the engine. Checking his mirrors, he pulled away.

Jessica brushed her hair and put on some perfume. She was wearing a calf length spaghetti shoulder strap dress in pale blue with slightly darker blue flowers on it. Over her arm was a light blue cardigan, just in case the night turned cold.

It was almost 4.50pm, and Jessica decided to go outside and wait.

Stephanie had taken up the offer to go out with another guest to a nearby pub for drinks and a bite to eat, and would be leaving at 6pm.

"Have a good time," said Stephanie, as she got ready herself.

"And you."

No sooner had Jessica gotten outside, when Ianto pulled up. Getting in the car, they said their hellos and kissed.

Ianto drove straight to the Bay, parking in the same car park as a few nights before. They went into the Red Dragon Centre and to the Cinema.

"Can I choose the movie?" asked Jessica.

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Of course."

"Robin Hood."

Ianto smiled. "Good choice." He went to buy the tickets.

"I thought, seeing as you chose the restaurant, I'd like to pick the film."

"I don't mind in the least."

They sat six rows back in the middle.

After the film, they had coffee and then headed off to have dinner. Ianto parked at the back of the restaurant, escorting Jessica to the door. Once inside, the waiter took them to a secluded booth hear the back. Two candles were placed on the table and a bottle of white wine sat in a cooler. Ianto smiled, pleased with himself for ordering the little extras.

The waiter brought them fresh cold water and menus.

"Have you been here before?" asked Jessica.

Ianto shook his head. "No. It was actually my boss who told me about it." He looked away shyly. "I wasn't quite sure where to take you tonight."

"It's really nice."

The menu was rather special, too.

Steaks. Lamb. Pork. Chicken. Sword fish. Dover sole. Scampi. Trout and Salmon to name a few.

Jessica chose Steak and Clams, wild rice, with seasonal vegetables and a mint dip. Ianto went with the Salmon, roasted baby vegetables and new potatoes and barbeque honey dip.

After taking their order, the waiter opened the wine, letting Ianto sample it. He nodded and the waiter filled their glasses.

They chatted waiting for their order to arrive.

"Can I….write to you?" Ianto asked.

"Of course."

Their meals arrived and they began to eat, but continued chatting throughout.

The evening went very well, as they both fell in love.

"When you start at Uni next term, can I see you more often?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Ianto sighed with relief. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"That makes two of us." Jessica returned his kiss.

As they left the restaurant, Ianto put his arm around Jessica's waist holding her close. She smiled up at him, enjoying the closeness.

They walked to the car. Ianto leaned against it, pulling Jessica into a kiss.

"I want to see you again before you go home."

Jessica nodded into another kiss.

They met again for lunch on Monday and on Tuesday Ianto went to the station to see Jessica off.

"I'm gonna miss you,." he told her.

"And I'll miss you. But it won't be long until September, and there are always weekends, and the phone."

They kissed passionately before Jessica had to board the train.

As it pulled out, Ianto shouted. "I love you!" As he waved frantically.

As he walked out of the station, head bowed, Ianto looked up to see the one constant in his life since Lisa….Jack. Stood there, arms folded across his chest, an ever present smile on his face.

"Came to drive you back," he said.

Ianto looked around, not seeing the black SUV.

"I had Owen drop me off."

"Arh."

They walked back to Ianto's car in silence.

"I approve, Jones, Ianto Jones. That lady is very good for you."

He patted Ianto on the back as they walked together, a smile spreading across Ianto's face.

"Yes, she is."

_**Fin**_


End file.
